Fiery Winds of Darkness
by Autumn-wind-Kaze
Summary: Hiei and OC fic. Hiei runs into a supposed human female. Strangely enough, the demon takes an interest in her. But how can he convince a girl with a grudge and a mind to die alone?
1. Seen But Hidden

Fiery Wind of Darkness

Disclaimer: All right. I don't own YYH or Hiei. I own only my own character, Megan.

CHAPTER ONE: SEEN BUT HIDDEN

Stars sparkled overhead mischieviously, allowing the dark blue blanket they occupied a small flicker of life. A soft breeze rustled through the trees gathered about the clearing. Among one of the mighty oaks on a sturdy branch there lay a figure. A figure that blended so well with the blackest shadows of midnight that even she did not see him. But he saw her.

She looked young, about 17 and human enough. The girl was basked in the moonlight filling the clearing, yet the pale illumination revealed even paler skin on a frail frame. Dull, windswept black hair covered her face, yet the cold grey eyes she possessed glinted as light caught them. Her grey cloak fluttered gently in the barely distinguishable current of air that surrounded her. She looked weak, to a point, but the boy knew there was something else there. Something dark; secret. Yes, the demon could see her well. Now he had but one question; why was she there?

The girl stood as still as possible, listening intently. Her head was bowed, yet she kept her weary eyes searching. She wasn't fooled. There were eyes upon her that didn't need to be. That shouldn't have been. That wouldn't be as soon as she found their owners. But she knew better than to approach the edges of the clearing; that's where people often lost the game of life and death in the mountains she claimed her home. No. She would stay until they moved for her. There was no way she'd fall for their tricks. The girl knew she could wait; would wait. But she didn't have to wait long.

Even though he could sense spirit and demon energy easily, those few humans went by undetected. They slipped out through gaps in the wall of trees, pounding the earth with heavy feet as they charged at the figure standing in the center of the clearing. Each man was armed with a hand gun, bullets, and knives. And they each carried something even more potent for the girl; blind rage. Yes, they were certainly blinded by their hate of the girl just breathing there. They were overwhelmed by it; controlled by it. Yet they had a slight advantage. At least they did for a few moments.

Despite the fact that there were about ten armed men rushing at her, the girl seemed fine. Hell, she seemed more than fine. Elated, one might say. Of course he didn't know the feeling of elated. He only knew pain. Pain and suffering as only those who have seen great pains have suffered.

Right before the men could reach her, the girl dodged to one side. One man tried to block her, and she shifted the other way. She continued for several minutes, twisting one way and then another, confusing the men as they wasted strength attempting to hit her evasive figure. Their shots echoed throughout the forest, sending animal after animal racing for safety; just as the girl was trying to rid herself of ten enraged men. She would have gotten away too, if not for one thing; a bullet to the chest.

He watched as she fell, the stupid human. She sunk to one knee, huddled in pain. Thinking it was the end of the 'show' he prepared to leave. The girl was human, and meant less than nothing to him. He was about to spring into the next tree when he felt it; a blast of strong energy. Then he heard it. Men screaming.

The demon spun around, and silently gaped at the scene before him. Dismembered corpses of 9 of the men littered the clearing's base. The last one standing was shaking before the girl, who had yet to completely fall. His shirt was bloodied and he swayed slightly. The girl regained her footing shakily and took a hardy step forward; the man took three hastened steps back. His face contorted in panic before he screamed.

"You! You aren't human! There's no way a girl could live after that shot! You can't be human!" he exclaimed, backed against a tree with nowhere to go. A faint smile crossed the girl's lips.

"You're right." she whispered, but the wind carried her voice to the demon just the same, "I'm a shape-shifter. Go ahead, scream all you want. No one will hear you. No one will know."

The man gasped for words, but failed to find them. He had to admit it; it was over.

Watching from the trees, the demon witnessed the man's slow slaughter at the hands of the girl. She'd managed to get hold of a slain man's dagger, and she was using it to her liking. The last man wailed as the female cut him, shredded him, and finally stabbed him. The scent of blood drifted strongly on the winds, feeding his own hunger with need. He smelt the blood, oh yes he did. But now he wanted to taste it. Taste the iron and taste the fluid it resided in as it slipped slowly down his throat. To feed off the very substance that fueled another's life. But he couldn't; not just yet. Not with the girl around.

'A shape-shifter, hmm? I wonder of what type. If she lives in these mountains, I suspect I will know soon enough.' he thought, as the said figure slid back into the shadows that she'd come from. He recalled her words, how evil they sounded. Her voice filtered into his mind, low and commanding. He'd have to remember that voice in case they ever crossed paths. Which he had no doubt they would. And to think, he thought he'd be bored in Human World.

Jumping down from the high branch of the tree, the demon made a bee-line straight for the freshly killed fodder before him. Each man was sliced in the abdomen, and a fresh wave of blood pooled around every single body. The dead were still warm, as was their blood, and an intoxicating aroma filled the demon's nose. Edging over to the corpses, he drew his sword from his side. The only hint he was there was the gleam of his blade in the moonlight. Within only two seconds the blade was coated red, and the demon had a chunk of human flesh grasped in his hand.

"Hmph...Koenma said I wasn't allowed to kill the humans. But he never said anything about eating what another has killed." he murmured softly, sending energy to his hand. Flames burst about it, cooking the meat quickly and revealing his face. He wore a white bandanna over his forehead, and his raven-black hair stood spiked. His amber eyes reflected the flickering flames, and he caught the glow in his vision. It was there he could see his entire life replaying like a video, and every detail suddenly made sense. His mind wandered into the past of its own accord, pondering his existence and wondering about his fate that was sure to come at the hands of another demon.

As soon as his meal was hot, he slowed his energy, making the flames disperse. Two thin trails of smoke floated up, disappearing into thin air as the demon ate his inferior's flesh. He felt the rare treat of human meat disappear from his hands to his empty stomach, and was grateful for the opportunity. Eventually the meat he'd cut from the body was gone, and his pangs of hunger vanished. Much as the girl had melted into the shadows. And much as he would soon merge with the shadows as well. Yes, fire was a comfort he had. One of two. His only other sanctuary lie in shadow, and far from other beings.

He found it so ironic. Fire to point out what lay in the dark, and shadow to conceal everything obvious. There was no in between; either he was in the light or cast into darkness. And strangely enough, that was where he was most welcome. He was there, in light, but he wasn't there in darkness. At least not to people. He was both fire and shadow, an odd mix, indeed. But it was how he survived.

Seen, but hidden.

A/N: This will probably be the shortest chapter, mainly because I want to save my plans for next chapter. Also, it's the first chapter of a challenge. It's hard to write without giving something away. I'm not really sure about Hiei's diet, but since demons like human souls, I figured they liked human flesh as well. Till next chapter.


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I no own YYH or Hiei. Megan is mine.  
A/N: Okay...Now I can write what I wanted to write last chapter but couldn't because then this chapter wouldn't start off good. No clue if that made any sense.

CHAPTER TWO: MEETINGS

The sun hadn't even begun to peek over the mountaintops yet when the demon woke. He wasn't startled; he always woke before sunrise. Not only could he watch the fantastic display of gentle rays of the sunrise as they danced across the rock faces below, lighting the whole of the mountain; he could also be bathed in the warm, golden light until the night's chill left him to sweet, pleasant heat. One of nature's comforts that he often didn't get, due to tailing the Spirit Detective on various missions. But this was one morning he could receive a natural pleasure in peace, and not have to fight some low class demon over practically piss.

After all, you could only bash a couple of demons for fighting over who smelt worse so many times.

The demon sighed, putting both arms behind his head as he leaned back on a quickly heating stone slab. Warmth gently travelled to him in waves as the land began heating up, like the tide lapping at the shores of a far away tropical paradise. Cozy, which wasn't a term he used lightly, he folded one leg over the other, and felt his eyes slip halfway shut, so that only half of his unique amber eyes shone in the fast-approaching sunlight. The sounds of the forest threatened to lull him back into welcoming sleep, and he shifted ever so slightly to keep awake.

His mind sped back to the previous night, and the mysterious girl that vanished into shadow. He wondered where she had gone, and who she was. It wasn't as though he liked her; he just wanted to know why she was so different. She wasn't like other humans, and the demon doubted it had anything to do with her being a shape-shifter. There had to be some reason for a girl to be alone in a forest in the dead of night. Especially with ten men shooting at her. But what reason? What were her motives?

Sure, he tolerated the detective, and the oaf, Kuwabara...Yet this girl...He was curious. And it was getting damn annoying when all he had was a ton of questions bombarding his brain as he tried to solve the girl's mystery. He knew it was pretty much hopeless to answer a question about some one he'd never even met, and his jagan wouldn't help him there. For that he'd have to know something unique about that person; he'd only barely seen her. Yet for some reason or another, he felt he ought to check the town at the foot of the mountains.

Where else would a shape-shifter hide?

When he was warm and ready to trek down the mountainside, the demon stood. The bright sunlight beat down upon him in a gentle caress, exposing him to the day. His black cloak concealed his other clothing, and his scuffed black boots would soon need repair or replacement. A soft wind blew over him, whispering to him in a tongue he'd never know. It tugged at him, coaxing him down the mountain with ease.

He sped down the slopes of the mountain with little difficulty, his black cloak fluttering madly behind him. Everything went by in a blur: the trees, brush, rocks, dirt, sky...It all bunched together in a confusing, Tye-dye blob before him. Yet he knew every step he took; the constant blur was something he was very familiar with. Eventually he couldn't run so easily, for there were far too many trees. Instead, he leaped into one of the mighty plants overlooking the forest.

The demon launched himself from one tree branch to the next with unrivaled speed, gaining amazing distance every second. His destination was indeed the town, convinced that was where the unknown girl was. His curiosity was uncontrollable, he realized with a shock. And to think it was perked by a mere human female.

'No, not mere. There is something about her...I have to know what it is.' the demon thought, reaching the edge of the town. He suddenly caught scent of something very out of place; human blood.

It was a small town, one where everyone practically knew everybody else. It was a pretty old-fashioned place, too. Saw mills and blacksmiths were the most advanced technology, and the local bar was at least 70 years old. And falling apart; quite literally. One door was busted off its hinges, the other flailing about loosely in the wind. The roof had plenty of patches; no lack of them it seemed. Yet still it was jam-packed full of rowdy drunks. For some odd reason, this drew the demon to the old building.

He stepped in, and was overwhelmed by deafening sound on all sides. He wasn't very tall, only 4' 6", and so he got lost in the crowd easy. And found himself getting directed towards a back door from all the moving bodies. He was backing up to said door to leave, and instead backed up into some one else. The demon was instantly drenched in alcohol, and several glasses broke behind him. What startled him worst was when he realized he'd knocked a girl over. The bar went silent.

The girl lay on the floor, trying to push herself up into a sitting position. Small shards of glass were embedded in her neck and arms, avoiding any vital spots, while tiny trails of blood leaked from the punctured skin. Black hair covered pale flesh, hiding cold grey eyes from the many bodies in the room. She too was covered in alcohol, and didn't look very pleased at that fact. She glared up at him for only a moment, then stood. A quick, evil look to the whole bar and the noise resumed, though not so loud as before.

Shaking the loose shards of glass from her arms into a nearby trash can, the girl glanced around. Her gaze fell once more on the demon, and her brow furrowed. Did this guy have a staring problem or what? She hated it. The noise, the people, the smelly drinks she had to serve every day. Everything that involved living, practically. The girl stooped down, gently plucking the larger of the glass pieces off the wood floor and depositing them into the garbage can. She was still aware of the guy that had knocked her down; he was still looking at her. This was it.

"Excuse me. Is there a problem here? Or do you just like randomly staring at people? If that's the case, go look at someone else!" she yelled. Again the bar fell silent. A large figure appeared behind her, and the anger on her face slowly gave way to pure fear.

"Girl...You have some nerve telling people off here." a beefy man said, revealing the fact that he was the boss with a name tag and the word 'BOSS' on it, "Two weeks pay, gone. Now get this mess cleaned up and get out of my sight!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the big guy hit the girl across the face. She was knocked back into the door the demon had been trying to reach before his collision with her. The damn door swung open, and she hit the dirt outside with a loud thud. The girl rose to her feet, stiffly, and went back to cleaning the spill without word or look at anyone. Task accomplished, she exited through the front door, heading towards the mountains.

'That...that was her. The female from last night...' the demon thought, moving to follow her.

"Whoa...You pissed Megan off good. And I mean real good. And pissing her off is pretty dangerous shorty." a male voice said into his ear, and the demon felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

The demon turned to face the guy speaking to him, already wishing to strike the man for intruding on his thoughts and calling him short. So what if he was only 4' 6"? He still kicked ass. But he found this man too wore a name tag, and so had to work there. Of course, he was too busy death-glaring the guy for the playful human insult, and therefore didn't bother reading the tag. As far as he was concerned, the guy could've been named Shithead. He honestly didn't care. Then he realized that it might be to his advantage to talk to the guy.

"...Megan? Is that her name?" the demon asked, looking off in the direction the girl had left. The guy nodded.

"Yeah...My name's Connor..." the taller male said, before he suddenly broke into laughter, which made the demon turn his attention back on him.

"What do you find so funny?" the demon asked, annoyed at the man but wanting his information. Connor grinned.

"I've seen many guys look at her like that before. All I have to say is give it up. That girl won't take anybody into her life. Trust me, I've tried." again the boy broke into laughter, and the demon boy suddenly wondered if the guy was stoned or something. Him? Love a human? Not even for control of the Demon Realm...

'Okay...Maybe for the Demon Realm...' he thought to himself, allowing a small smirk to grace his otherwise unmoving mouth. "Trust me, she's not the type I'm looking for. However, I do need to speak with her."

"Uh-huh...Well good luck with that. She lives up in the mountains; has a tiny old shack to live in. Doesn't like others either, simple as that." Connor replied, his own smile fading.

"Do you know why?" the demon asked. Connor eyed him for a few moments, searching for an unspoken answer to one of his unspoken questions.

"Well...It isn't really my place to say. What I can tell you is this: she likes solitude, hates people, has a very short temper, hardly ever eats or sleeps and doesn't really have anything. Her family was killed in a really weird tornado a few years ago, when she was 14." he said, and the demon's eyes narrowed.

"Weird tornado?" he repeated.

"Yeah. It was a tornado, but it had fire in it. Black fire, they say. That and it was really close to the mountains. Tornadoes rarely get that close." Connor continued. The demon pondered a minute.

"A flaming tornado of darkness? Who says black fire?...And better yet, why do you sound like you know this first hand?" inquired the demon. The other male began to perspire, and he paled a little.

"Well, uh...you see I-"

"CONNOR! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!!!" shouted the boss. Connor sighed, with as much relief as exhaustion.

'Saved by the bar regulars...' the taller male thought, before leaving the demon. Then he remembered something he hadn't asked before, and turned back.

"By the way...I never caught your name."

"...Hiei." the demon said, turning and walking out the bar.

A/N: Yeah...okay...hopefully that chapter turned out okay...So the demon finally has a name. Good for him. But what about the girl? Megan? She has a name, sure. But what else? Find out in the next chapter. (By the way, if anyone reads my other fic, What of Jin and Touya, I'm having trouble on chapter 13. Sad I know. I was so looking forward to typing it and my ideas for it...that I gained a minor writer's block. But I'll get back to it soon...writer's block or not...)


	3. Reserved For Life

FIERY WINDS OF DARKNESS

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 3: RESERVED FOR LIFE

She wasn't angry. Of course not. Angry was an understatement. Hell, pissed off to the point of ripping off some one's head and playing basketball with it was an understatement. Needless to say, if one more thing happened, she was gonna kill somebody. No questions asked.

"Damn that bastard!" she yelled, punching the shack's wall "Knocks me down then stares at me like I'm some kind of...Aggggh!"

She punched the wall again, this time splitting the skin on her knuckles. Blood dripped freely from the wound, splattering on the earthen floor below. She glared at the wall, keeping her bleeding fist at the spot it had split. A silver and black aura surrounded her violently, rotating about her in a funnel shape and rattling the windows and door with a great release of force. But as quickly as her temper flared, it died down again, and the aura disappeared.

Removing her hand from the thin barrier between her and the forest outside, Megan turned around, looking sadly at the floor. So this was what she'd been reduced to; a hermit. No family. No friends. No life.

"So much for ditching this place." she muttered dryly to the shadows. They swallowed her words hungrily, and left a cold silence instead. The winds outside whipped by, whistling through the cracks in her shack. It was just that; drafty, dusty...and empty. The remains of the fireplace were collapsed, after an avalanche hit the side of the shack many years ago. Megan had rebuilt as much as she could, but the fireplace stayed in need of repair. A thick layer of dust had gradually built up, because she was hardly ever there to clean it up. A pile of blankets in a corner served as her bed, and the only thing that filled her storage cabinets were spiderwebs. After all, when you spent maybe one month of the year in a little shack, what was the point in having food there?

Her backpack rested beside the door, only half full of clothing. She owned only three outfits, all which were black and concealing. She stayed in shadow as much as possible, knowing that was one way to make sure she stayed pretty much invisible. Out of sight, out of mind. If no one really knew about her, she had no one to worry about. She was free.

Moonlight barely filtered in through the dust-clouded windows, faint. Weak, but enough that she could see where her backpack was. Crossing the floor carefully, she reached it. After a few minutes of rummaging within the sack, she located her candles and matches. She lit three of her endless stash of candles, set them in a triangle around the room, and sat silent as each shed a flickering wave of firelight that illuminated everything in the small compound. But there were things that even the brightest flame could not pierce. Emotions for one.

Entranced by the growing flames, Megan fell back to another time; another place.

Debris flew everywhere, crashing into everything around the tornado. But this was no everyday storm. It was a rough mix; fire, wind and darkness. The middle of the day, and everything was dark. Black as midnight, yet black flames still emitted enough light to illuminate the faintest of shadows.

At that time, she wished she had been struck down by the storm as well. Her family, the only thing she held dear to her, was destroyed. By the very storm she helped create.

It had been an odd task. She'd fallen in love with a demon of the shadows; a demon named Kage. For a while she was his. But as all winds do, she found a reason to leave. But not before he had shown up. Not before he decided he wished to claim her. She never knew his name, but she knew he was watching her. Stalking her. For a while she just avoided him, fading into shadows even his warm flames could not penetrate. But yet he found her. Found her...and Kage.

The two males fought endlessly, Kage's Sword of Shadows vs. his Whip of Flames. Eventually, Megan couldn't take it, and summoned a tornado. The storm was meant only to drive the two combatants apart, but ripped out of her control soon after its creation. A tornado on rampage was bad enough. Add the two males' attacks and...well...Bye-bye little old town in the middle of nowhere. In light terms, that is.

After that, she'd never seen the two again. Or her family. Her older brother had turned 16, and the entire family had gathered to celebrate. They were so busy preparing for the party, no one had seen the tornado until it was too late. Over 30 relatives were placed in graves that night. She was the last one. And that's how it would stay until she died. No more relationships, no more people. Just the promise of her death being the final nail to the coffin of her family's line. She'd make sure that promise would be true. Who needed people when they could have isolation, solitude...freedom? But as usual, all good things come with a price; no love, no relationships...no fun.

She could do fine without companionship and love. But that didn't stop her from wanting it. When it really came down to it, she wanted someone for her to hold; to hold her. Someone to share secrets with, and talk to without fear, without injury. But it could never be. She'd taken an oath in front of the rulers of the demon realm and spirit realm. King Emna of Spirit World would instantly kill her, and the Demon Realm's ruler was not so understanding. Why? Why could she not have a relationship? Because she didn't want to take that risk of being injured any further. Because she'd sworn she wouldn't in front of the rulers of two realms. Because it was no longer her decision who claimed her.

She was there for any one's taking. If they could claim her, that was.

He didn't need his jagan to locate her anymore; her human scent filled the air at the bottom of the hill. Trees hid the shack wonderfully from all angles, and the abandoned-looking structure was covered heavily with moss and vines. The windows were clouded with dust, and the back side appeared to have been damaged and repaired at some point. Next to a small stream, with moonlight and starlight revealing everything, Hiei wondered how someone could survive. Sure, the shack was hidden; but only to those that didn't know where to look. Truth was, Hiei never needed his jagan after the girl left the bar. He knew that wherever there was water, there was a place for a human to live. And a small stream in the middle of nowhere far from people was the exact place he'd been searching for. Although, the thought was still strange.

He had just never pictured a frail human living in the domain of beasts. Of course, humans kept dogs and cats...But a mountain lion was a far cry from a mewling little kitten. And a pack of wolves differed greatly compared to a poodle. Yet here was a human willing to live among creatures that would sooner kill her than befriend her. Instead of her own kind, she accepted the beasts.  
Megan snapped out of her memory when she heard the branch break. Rising to her feet, she removed her dagger from her belt. Her home was hidden, and no one should have been able to find her. Not unless...

"Hmph. A bit paranoid, aren't you shape-shifter..." asked a male voice from behind her. She jumped, shocked. She glanced back at the door, which now stood ajar. Megan faced the male. And found herself looking at the very person she wished would disappear. Or get hit by a truck. Both were favorable options. Unfortunately, they didn't appear to be options at that moment. There weren't any cars out in the middle of a dark forest.

"Who the hell are you?" Megan growled, eyeing the demon intensely. He snorted, returning her cold gaze.

"My name doesn't matter. But your type does. What branch of shape-shifter are you?" he asked.

"Like hell I'm gonna tell you...Get outta my home." Megan said, gripping her dagger tighter. The demon smirked.

"Not until you answer me." he stated, leaning against the wall behind him. The girl snarled, eyes flashing dangerously at her very unwelcome guest. Just who the hell did this fool think he was?

"...I'm telling you again. Leave. My. Home. Now." Megan said firmly, her knuckles turning white from her vice-like grasp on the weapon she held.

"I don't feel like it...Ask me later. After you've answered."

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. I've had a lot of family issues occurring and such...So it's been hard to think about fan fiction. Until next chapter...


	4. More Than Words

_**Fiery Winds of Darkness**_

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Hiei.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Even more issues came up since I last updated - from a boyfriend to said boyfriend calling it off right before finals, two major snow storms, leaving town to visit relatives over the holiday, trying to come up with plans for getting back with earlier mentioned boyfriend, trying to organize ideas for What of Jin and Touya and for a fic I'm about to start as a response to Electra's challenge, and the fact that I've just not been interested in writing for a while. Add the sinus infection I have at present...yeah...But I'm back now...Despite everything else. (.) Cause I aim to finish what I start - it just may take a while to do so. By the way, this is really the shortest chapter. I'm sorry...This chapter is odd...

Chapter 4: More Than Words

"...Wind of darkness. Happy? Now leave." Megan demanded, silver eyes glaring mightily beneath a curtain of her black hair. Hiei refused to move.

"Hmm...You fight well, for a human. I saw you the other night. Oddly enough, I haven't been able to think of anything else." the demon stated. It had been far too long since he'd been with a female. He'd never been with another male - not in the way he planned on being with the girl. He wouldn't call it love; it was just a rare feeling he needed to quench with pleasure.

It was written deep in his eyes - his need. His amber eyes flickered with an inner fire, yet stayed locked to her gaze. Hiei took a steady step forward, and she took two back. Between his fiery gaze and his determination, she didn't know which unnerved her more. She clenched her dagger tighter, trying to prepare herself for whatever the demon attempted.

"Disgusting prick! You don't just waltz right into some-one's home and try to-" Megan's rant was cut short as the demon tripped her, caught her, and firmly planted his lips to hers. But although his mouth was pressed to hers, Hiei could not convince her to return the kiss. He lowered her to the floor, resting his body above hers. He took a breath, then tried again.

Rage flared within her; no one could claim her. She wouldn't allow it. No matter how hard this demon tried, he would not receive affection from her. Dagger raised, she stabbed.

And missed.

His jagan allowed him to probe her mind, and there he found many answers. So the girl had sworn never to accept another relationship? That was an obstacle. She tried to stab him; but he stroked her neck lightly with one hand before the weapon could injure him. The result of even that simple touch made sure the dagger was embedded deep in the earthen floor instead of his back.

As well as making her miss her target, the touch caused the girl to gasp, granting Hiei access to her mouth. His tongue slipped swiftly inside, brushing the girl's. Her body quivered beneath his.

'No. I can't. I swore. But...I want this too...' Megan thought, noticing her body reacting to the intruding demon. Reason and pleasure fought a mighty battle; reason won.

She was being unresponsive with her mouth, making sure she didn't react to him. But that didn't stop her from being nervous - she was in the middle of nowhere, with no one around, with a demon atop her. She was at a large disadvantage. Yet the twists of fate often come at the most hopeless of times.

Hiei wasn't sure at first; he enjoyed his current position above the girl. But something wasn't right; the girl was being very uncooperative. Yes, he expected as much. Yet still something wasn't quite right. His mind probed hers once again, and for a moment he heard what she heard, saw what she saw, and felt what she felt. He felt his own weight pressed on the girl's body, saw his own burning desires ragging in his eyes, and heard the eerie winds gathering just outside the door.

'_Please...Let the winds take me away. Let the darkness conceal me. Let silence grip me in loneliness once more. Don't let me be overtaken by this male. Take me away.' _the girl thought, and her words rang throughout Hiei's head.

'So she wishes me gone...Hmm...'

"Alright, girl," Hiei said, pulling away from Megan swiftly, "I'll make you a deal. If you can do something for me, I'll disappear and will not return. Unless you want me to, that is."

For a moment the female sat there, calculating the demon's words. Her eyes gleamed with disapproval.

"Depends. What are my choices?" she asked, staring point-blank at the male. Hiei grinned back, amusement and desire crossing his facial expressions with acute intensity.

"...Well, we can do this the hard way...or the easy way." the male responded, hovering above the girl again and looking her straight in the eyes. " My point being, I intend for you to relax and let me explore you. I want to know why Koenma is taking an interest in you."

"Bastard! Get away from me!" Megan shouted, attempting to shove the male away. Hiei grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. She was trapped.

That is, until _he_ showed up.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure someone hates me now...But oh well...That's the best I could come up with while fighting writer's block (sounds like a desease, no?) So yeah...Take that bitches.


End file.
